


shellstar's fury: warrior cat fanfiction

by bloom_river



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, LionClan (Warriors), RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan, ThunderClan (Warriors), TigerClan (Warriors), Tribe of Rushing Water (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloom_river/pseuds/bloom_river
Summary: find out how and why shellstar violently killed her clan mates one by one.





	shellstar's fury: warrior cat fanfiction

keep reading lol


End file.
